


Practice Makes Perfect

by snnc



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Newly weds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snnc/pseuds/snnc
Summary: A rude and thoughtless question from a complete stranger leads Jane and Kurt to have a discussion about their future. Set a few months after S2 finale, but before Jane's "disappearance". Broken into two chapters just to make it easier to read. (Veers towards mature content at the very end, but only the teeniest bit.)





	1. An unexpected rescuer

“Congratulations on your wedding.”

Jane grinned, flushing slightly, and automatically glanced down at her hand, running her thumb across the smooth metal of the band on her finger. Her mind flashed back to a kaleidoscope of images from her wedding day. 

How the shaft of sunlight through the courthouse window lit the short path she walked to meet Kurt where he stood in front of the magistrate. How the look in his eyes had captivated her and almost pulled at her so that she lengthened her stride, unconsciously hurrying to her groom. The actual words of the ceremony were nothing more than a golden buzz in her mind, but the intense emotion showing in the clear blue eyes of the man she loved was indelibly emblazoned in her memory and on her heart.

It had been a small ceremony with only their closest friends and family in attendance to share their perfect day. The empty space where Roman should have been was still an aching wound in her core, but she took solace and strength from the people with whom she had created a new family with, and the new life she was forging with Kurt. When he had slipped that gleaming band on her finger, her whole being had suddenly felt settled – like she was finally who and where she was supposed to be.

“Thank you.” She dragged herself out of her memories to respond to the woman standing in front of her. When they had met mere moments ago, Jane had been introduced as “Agent Weller, FBI. Assistant Director Weller’s wife.” The thrill that had rippled through her hearing those words had been enough to distract her from hearing the other woman’s name. “It was pretty great.”

“So, when are you two going to have babies?”

She supposed the question shouldn’t have surprised her as much as it did. It wasn’t even the first time it had been asked. But the nosiness and presumption of it coming from essentially a complete stranger made her stiffen. She drew herself up, straightening her shoulders as her smile froze and her green eyes became sharp and brittle.

***************

Kurt’s eyes flickered away from the state representative who was speaking to him, across the crowded reception hall to where his wife stood with an elegantly-dressed older woman. It was only meant to be the briefest of glances, just like he’d been shooting her direction all night – the snug red dress she wore made her stand out in the crowd even more than normal – but something made him stop and focus on the two. For a moment he struggled to identify what had snared his attention.

Only the briefest of observation, however, revealed her stiff posture and squared shoulders. He recognized it as her “fight or flight” stance, the one she automatically adopted when she perceived at threat or danger. His brows drew together as he performed his own instinctive threat assessment of the situation, trying to determine what she was reacting to. He saw nothing that would warrant her response, however. The diminutive woman with her white hair and fairly impressive jewelry seemed the least likely person, in a room filled with politicians and law enforcement brass, who would be likely to pose a threat to Jane. He knew his wife, though, and trusted her instincts even more than he trusted his own sometimes.

He turned back to the small group of people standing around him, about to extricate himself from the conversation to go check in with his wife and teammate. Before he could speak he spotted a figure cutting through the crowd, making a beeline for Jane. Recognizing the take-no-prisoners stride, the sleek dark hair, and the slightly unnerving smirk, he relaxed again and his own smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Jane had back up now. Between them, these two women could more than handle themselves. And if it was anything they couldn’t – or just didn’t want to – handle, he was absolutely certain they’d let him know.

***************

“…having my husband’s babies was the best thing I’ve ever…” despite Jane’s distinct lack of encouragement, or any verbal response at all, the tiny woman had launched into an endless litany of personal anecdotes that Jane had stopped listening to almost immediately.

“Jane!” the bright voice and the hand on her shoulder jolted both Jane and her erstwhile companion. 

Jane, grateful for any interruption, quickly turned and was both shocked and pleased to see her former teammate. “Tasha!” her grin was instantaneous and genuine. “What are you doing here?”

“Same thing as you, I imagine.” Tasha Zapata shrugged. “Making our agencies look respectable and badass so we can keep our government funding.”

Jane chuckled wryly. “Sounds about right.”

“Ahem.” The gentle just pointed throat clearing drew their attention back to the other woman.

“I’m so sorry for the interruption, Mrs. McCoy.” Tasha had obviously been previously introduced to and had been able to retain the woman’s name. “But there’s someone I’d really like Agent Weller to speak to. Would you mind terribly if I stole her away from you?”

Mrs. McCoy was obviously a little put out but Tasha’s sweet tone and innocent smile meant that civility and manners prevailed and the older woman merely nodded.

“It was nice to meet you, Mrs. McCoy.” Jane said as politely as she could before she and Tasha turned and moved away into the crowd.

As soon as they were out of earshot, the two women glanced at each other and laughed. “Drink?” Tasha asked, inclining her head toward the nearest bartender.

“Oh God yes. Please!”

A few minutes later, with cocktails in hand, Jane glanced around at the crowd and then back at her friend. “So, who did you want me to talk to?”

“Me!” Tasha grinned when Jane looked surprised. “I saw that look on your face when you were listening to that old biddy and I thought I’d come over and rescue her.”

“Rescue her?” Jane asked, affronted. “Wait, what look on my face?”

“The one you get when you’re just barely holding yourself back from ripping someone’s arm off and beating them about the head with it.” Tasha’s eyes twinkled. “So yes, I was saving her. And, I guess, you a little. Or at least your job.”

Jane stared stonily at the smaller woman for a long moment before her mouth twisted up into a rueful smile. “Ok. You might not be too far off from that.”

Laughing, the two touched their glasses in a tiny toast and turned their attention away from the rest of the crowd.

***************

Quite a while later, Kurt finally managed to extricate himself from his work obligations – namely making a good impression on the paper-pusher politicians who were in charge of approving the FBI’s operating budget so that they could keep saving the world every week – and wove his way through the crowd, searching for his wife. He caught a glimpse of red off in the corner, half hidden by a grouping of artfully arranged potted plants, and made a beeline for them.

On his approach, he could see that they had their heads toward each other and were discussing something with serious expressions on their faces. Neither of them looked particularly upset, so Kurt pushed his worry (he couldn’t help it, being a worrier was just part of who he was) to the back of his mind. Coming to a stop in front of them, he cleared his throat and waited for them to look up at him.

When they did, he had put on a stern expression. He gestured with a hand from Jane to Tasha and back again. “Since when do we work with the CIA?” his voice fairly dripped with derision.

Jane stared at him for a moment before smirking. She picked up on the inside joke quickly and it felt good that they were in a place in their lives where they could joke about it.

Tasha, on the other hand, merely raised one of her exceptionally expressive eyebrows at him. “Har. Har. Har.”

Kurt immediately broke into a very self-satisfied grin and stepped back so he was just out of her reach.

“This is all your fault, you know.” Tasha leveled a look in Jane’s direction. “Before you came into our lives, Kurt never tried to pretend he was funny.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Her tone of voice may have been contrite, but the grin she slanted up at her husband, made it abundantly clear that Jane wasn’t the least bit repentant.

“Uh huh.” Tasha merely shook her head in mock exasperation for a moment, then grinned back at the two of them. “Nice to see you too, Weller.”

The two former colleagues embraced briefly then Kurt stepped back, closer to Jane, and wrapped his arm around her waist. “I didn’t know you were going to be here tonight.”

Tasha shrugged. “Well, Keaton said he had a mission and couldn’t make it so he sent me instead. Honestly, I think he just didn’t want to have to put on a tux and talk to all these pompous windbags.”

Kurt’s grin was crooked. “It’s a good thing he sent you then, with your famous patience and diplomacy.”

Jane laughed, giving him a gentle nudge in the side with her elbow and grinning at her friend. “Well, I’m glad he did. We haven’t seen you in far too long.”

Tasha’s answering smile was just a little more serious than before. “It’s really strange not being part of the team anymore and working with all of you every day.”

“Yeah, we’ve had a hard time getting used to it on our end too.” Jane nodded, her expression turning to one of mild concern. “But the CIA is treating you ok? I know you took the job for new challenges and opportunities, but if it’s not the right fit you can always come back and join the team again. You know, I’ve got some pull with the boss-man now, so I’m sure we can get you reinstated in no time flat.”

Tasha laughed, absolutely touched by the concern on her friend’s face. “Jane, you’ve always had pull with this particular boss-man. Even before he was the boss, he was wrapped around your little finger.”

“Hey!” Kurt tried to act indignant, but could only maintain the ruse for a few seconds. “Okay, you’re not wrong.”

They all laughed, then Tasha turned back to Jane, her expression warm. “But honestly, thank you. I really appreciate the sentiment, but I’m actually doing alright. Things run differently there and I haven’t settled into the same level of comfort and familiarity that we had, but I think we’ll get there.”

The three of them smiled fondly at each other and the conversation quickly switched to more catching up and exchanging tidbits of news.


	2. The (perhaps overdue) conversation

“It was nice to see Tasha tonight.” Jane said, a little sleepily, as she leaned gently against Kurt’s side as they rode the elevator up to their hotel room a few hours later.

“Yes, it was.” His arm around her, he lazily traced circles across her upper arm. The feeling of his fingers trailing across her skin made her cuddle in even closer.

They stood in companionable silence for the rest of the time it took for the elevator to arrive at their floor and for them to walk a short way down the hall to their door. Kurt fished the key from his wallet and held the door open for Jane. “What happened back there, by the way?” he strove to keep his voice casual as he watched her with his sharp, observant gaze.

“Hmm?” she queried absently, distracted by the view from the wide expanse of windows. Because this was a work trip, the FBI had put them up in a fairly nice, though not extravagant, hotel. The view of Washington had been lovely during the day but now, with the lights of the city twinkling below them, it was mesmerizing.

“Back at the party,” Kurt’s voice slowly penetrated her distraction. “It looks like Tasha saved you from… something… involving Mrs. McCoy.”

Her eyebrows creased for a moment, then her expression cleared and she sent him a reassuring smile. “Oh, yeah, that. No, it was nothing.”

He watched her, a skeptical expression on his face, as she turned away from the window and sank onto a chair near the foot of the bed. She leaned over and started unbuckling the straps of her heels. In a move borne from both habit and from simply wanting to, he moved to sit on the edge of the bed and lifted one of her feet into his lap. “It didn’t look like nothing.”

Jane didn’t bother to stifle her sigh of pleasure as her husband’s large hands deftly and skillfully began kneading the soreness from her feet. “It really was nothing.” She insisted. “I overreacted to a thoughtless, yet harmless, remark.”

His hands didn’t stop, but his eyes flew up to her face, searching her expression for any hidden signs of distress. “What did she say?”

She didn’t really want to talk about it again – it was such silly thing to be so bothered by – but Jane knew that when it came to protecting her, even from imaginary foes, Kurt would not be distracted. So she merely smiled as soothingly as she could. “She asked when I was going to get pregnant and give you babies.”

This time Kurt’s hands did stop and he stared at her, eyebrows raised and mouth agape. “She asked what?”

Jane laughed flatly. “Oh, she didn’t put it exactly like that, but that was definitely what she meant.”

He blinked for a moment before resuming his ministrations on her foot. “Well, that’s none of her damn business.”

“No, it isn’t.” his wife agreed smoothly and the two of them lapsed into silence.

Jane was grateful that Kurt just seemed to understand right away why she’d been bothered by the woman’s question. She hadn’t had to explain or justify, he just supported her unequivocally. As always, he had her back. 

She couldn’t help watching his face as he massaged her feet, however. If there was any expression of Kurt’s that she was very familiar with, it was the one he wore while he was puzzling something out. She’d watched him, literally from the moment they’d met, as he turned facts over in his head, twisting and turned them until he could get them to form a clear picture. She wasn’t 100% sure what he was mulling over this time, but she had her suspicions.

Not wanting to rush the next step in this conversation – if she was perfectly honest with herself, she wasn’t sure what she wanted to say or hear – she merely sat back in the chair and enjoyed the sensation of his thumbs on the pressure points of her feet. Kurt was very good at foot rubs, she reflected with pleasure.

 

The silence of the next couple of minutes was only broken by her occasional happy sigh as Kurt's knuckles found all the sore spots and released them. His mind was whirling as he  
worked. In all the time they’d been together, he realized, the topic of kids had been always on the periphery of their lives but they’d never sat down and had an explicit conversation about having their own kids. I guess now’s as a good a time as any, he thought.

The one thing he had learned since he and Jane had officially become a couple, was that whenever either of them beat around the bush to avoid a potentially awkward topic, the resulting confusion and misunderstandings were more trouble than the original conversation would have been. So, despite every introverted part of his brain resisting, he spoke plainly.

“Do you want kids?”

When Jane’s gaze flew to his but she didn’t speak right away, he took a deep breath. “It’s okay if you don’t. Or if you don’t know yet. Or if you do.” His hands hadn’t stopped working on her feet.

A small smile spread across her face as she watched him. “I love you.” 

He let out a nearly soundless chuckle. “Well, that’s good to know.”

She smiled at him even wider for another long minute before pulling her feet from his lap onto the floor and leaning forward in the chair. She reached out and took his hands in hers, squeezing gently.

“Honestly, I think the answer is ‘D all of the above’.” She locked her eyes with his. “I think I want kids eventually, but I don’t think I want to have one right now. And I don’t know if I want to have one of my own at all.”

Kurt didn’t interrupt, or pull away, or break eye contact. He merely intertwined his fingers with hers and reassuringly stroked his thumb slowly back and forth. The corners of his eyes crinkled as he concentrated on her.

“I love you and our life together. I love your daughter and all the time we get to spend as a family with her. But I also love my job. I love that, working with you and our friends, we get to make the world a better and safer place for her and everyone else’s children. How many times have we saved the world now?” she asked rhetorically, making him chuckle again. “There is no empty place in my life is waiting to be filled with being pregnant and giving birth. There’s only…” she broke off and swallowed hard.

He reached up with one hand and cupped the side of her face, his thumb rubbing across her cheek bone. They both knew that she had stopped herself before she spoke about her brother and the absence of him in her life. Part of him wanted to reassure her, but he didn’t know how and he didn’t want to force her to go there tonight.

After a moment she shook her head as if to clear it of Roman’s ghost and started speaking again. “If you feel differently, or if I ever feel like it’s my time to be a mother, then this conversation has a different ending or we start a new conversation about it. But I also think that if, or when, we decide to expand our family, I’d really like our conversation to include the possibility of adoption. There are so many kids out there just like Roman and me – well, not *just* like us…” she amended and they both smiled wryly, “but I know how much of a difference a proper home could have made for us. Maybe, eventually, you and I will be in a position to provide that love and stability for another lost child out there.”  
Kurt just stared at her for several heartbeats after she stopped speaking. She watched him carefully, with just a hit of apprehension in her gaze, until she was able to focus on the love shining from what their team had dubbed his “heart eyes” and her heart settled once more.

His other hand reached up and cupped her other cheek. He gave her a soft, tender, lingering kiss before he spoke. “I couldn’t agree more.”

She closed her eyes, more relieved than she expected to be by his agreement and acceptance. She leaned forward to gently rest her forehead against his. Her hands, which had been lying in her lap, lifted and ran up his arms to grip gently at his wrists.

“Except for one thing.”

His statement was so unexpected that she started to pull away from him in surprise and dismay. He let her pull away far enough so that their eyes could meet once more, but kept his hands gently yet firmly on her face so that she couldn’t get too far away.

“You are already a mother.”

This statement wasn’t any less surprising to Jane than his last one. This time she didn’t try to pull away, but her brow did furrow and her eyebrows drew together in confusion.  
“You are already the most amazing mother to Bethany.” His thumbs resumed their soft journey across her cheek bones. “She is just as much our daughter as if you’d given birth to her instead of Allie. I cannot think of anyone I would want to raise and guide and be a role model for my – our – daughter than you. Between you, Allie, and Aunties Sarah, Tasha, and Patterson, Bethany is bound to grow up to be the strongest, smartest, kindest, kick-assiest girl in the world.”

When Jane’s expression melted from one of concerned confusion to one of amusement, he leaned forward to place a kiss in the middle of her forehead before letting his hands fall from either side of her face.

“You forgot stubborn.” She smirked. Her hands were still at his wrists and she began, almost unconsciously, to stroke them along his forearms. “She does take after her Daddy, after all.”

He groaned in mock dismay. “Don’t remind me! We are going to be so out of our depth when she hits her teenage years and starts testing her boundaries.”

This time Jane’s laugh was loud and hearty. “If we are very, very, very lucky, she will wait until she’s a teen to test us. I’m not holding my breath.”

Kurt’s laughter mixed with hers and he shook his head ruefully. He stood, drawing Jane to her feet so that he could slip his arms around her waist. Automatically, in a move born of a deeply ingrained habit, her hands snaked up over his shoulders to link behind his neck. “You’re probably right. But I’ll tell you what,” he paused to drop a quick peck on her lips, “I think you and I are up to the challenge.”

One of her hands cupped the back of his head, her fingers running through his short hair, slowly yet firmly pulling his face closer to hers. She smiled up at him, her eyes as full of hearts as his ever were. “I can’t wait.”

Kurt didn’t try to resist the pressure of her hand and tightened his arms in response. The two of them slipped into the kiss as easily as taking their next breath. It was deep and passionate but slow. Their arms firmly around each other, they swayed gently in place, pouring all of their love for and commitment toward each other into the kiss.

The kiss tapered off with a few short nips and pecks before Kurt pulled his wife up against him, tucking her head under his chin and stroking one hand up and down her back. “Getting back to the original point I was making. You are already a mother in every way that counts, and I don’t want any more from you than you’re willing to give. I have a beautiful daughter. And I have an amazing wife. I am as happy a man as could be imagined. If life happens and we meet a child that is meant to be part of our family, or if you decide you want to be pregnant with one, then that happiness will expand to encompass the new members of our family. But not having met those souls yet does not diminish my happiness or contentment now.”

Jane could feel tears tickling the back of her eyes as she pulled him closer to her. She hugged him so close that she could feel the beat of his heart under her cheek. She hadn’t known that her heart could feel so full of love without bursting out of her chest. She savoured the closeness, both emotionally and physically, for the length of a few more heartbeats before pulling back and looking up at Kurt.

“You know, for such a stoic guy, you sure do have a way with words.”

“Only when it really matters.” His voice was gruff and tender.

It was her turn to cup a hand over his cheek. His stubble was soft and tickled the skin of her palm. “But there is one part of becoming parents that I would be sad to miss out on…”  
Kurt’s eyebrows raised quickly at the suggestive tone her voice had taken on. He was pretty darn sure he knew what she was getting at, but he loved it when she flirted with him so he played along. “Oh, yeah? What’s that?”

Her grin grew wicked and her green eyes darkened. “The getting there part.” Her fingers were swift and deft as they unbuttoned his dress shirt and started to push both the shirt and jacket off his shoulders simultaneously.

“Hmm.” The moment his arms were free from the sleeves he snaked them back around Jane and lifted her off her feet. “You know, maybe we could just work on that step for a while.”

She laughed breathlessly as he twirled her around and the two of them tumbled down onto the bed. They gave one gentle bounce before she rolled them over so that she lay on top of him. She sat up, her knees resting on either side of his hips. She reached down and grasped the hem of her dress and started pulling it upwards.

“Well, they do say that practice makes perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fan fic in many many years and the first one I've posted on here. This was written kind of in response to all the fics out there that had Jane get pregnant right after the two got married. As much as I loved reading those stories, I couldn't get it out of my head that Jane might not actually be comfortable with that. And I was a little disappointed that only one that I read even thought of the adoption angle, especially because of Jane and Roman's past. So, this lived in my head for most of the summer before I started writing it down. And most of it was written before we got the S3 promos and sneak peaks. (But I was happy to be able to include Bethany's real name!)
> 
> Hope you like it, sorry for any typos or grammar issues. I only did the most cursory of edits before posting.


End file.
